Vipera evanesca
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Dumbledore ha muerto y Harry espera en el No. 4 de Privet Drive a que la comitiva de Moody lo saque de ahí, mientras tanto, lidia con una depresión causada por su equivocación. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Draco Malfoy era una persona valiosa? Vaya error... ADV: Drarry implícito.


**Vipera evanesca**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«Más traiciones se cometen por debilidad que por un propósito firme de hacer traición.»<em>

(Jean-Jacques Rousseau)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Harry Potter _pertenecen a **J.K Rowling **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Dumbledore ha muerto y Harry espera en el No. 4 de Privet Drive a que la comitiva de Moody lo saque de ahí, mientras tanto, lidia con una depresión causada por su equivocación. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Draco Malfoy era una persona valiosa? Vaya error... **ADV: Drarry implícito.**

* * *

><p>Harry despertó de golpe después de ver en sueños a Dumbledore cayendo de la torre una vez más. Tembloroso y con una capa de sudor frío cubriéndole la frente, las mejillas y el cuello, parpadeó varias veces en la oscuridad, intentando adivinar en dónde demonios estaba. La habitación se encontraba oscura y sólo un par de rayos de luz anaranjada provenientes de la farola de la calle lograban colarse entre las cortinas para iluminar una pequeña parte del techo blanco.<p>

La voz de tía Petunia emergía desde la sala, en donde seguramente estaba viendo su programa de variedades favorito, pues Harry podía escuchar cómo se quejaba de lo esquelética que era la conductora y de lo mal que se le veía el cabello teñido de rubio, a diferencia de ella, cuya melena era natural.

El joven se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se estiró sobre las almohadas y tomó el viejo reloj de Dudley, que hacía tic-tac sobre su mesilla de noche: las nueve en punto y no había dormido más de dos horas, como le pasaba desde hace una semana, cuando regresó de Hogwarts. Dejó el reloj en su sitio y encendió la lámpara de noche, sintiendo el repentino golpe de luz dorada bañándole la cara.

Se talló los ojos con las manos hechas puño y se acomodó mejor sobre las almohadas, clavando la mirada en el techo blanco, concentrándose, durante un par de minutos, solamente en el ruido que hacían las manecillas del reloj sobre la mesilla y en el sonido de la voz de tía Petunia, que ahora criticaba a una cantante "mal" vestida en una entrega de premios prestigiosa.

Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas en caso de no estar tan deprimido. Seguramente, el viejo Harry hubiera hecho las mantas a un lado y bajado al saloncito con pasos de fantasma para no ser detectado de inmediato por los Dursley, escurriéndose hacia alguna zona poco iluminada de la habitación para ver televisión y quizá robarle a Dudley los restos de sus adorados confites. Luego, tía Petunia le hubiera regalado su mejor expresión de fastidio para después ordenarle limpiar el baño o sacar la basura.

Eso hubiera sido bueno. De esa manera, podría distraer su mente al menos un momento de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando.

Frunció los labios y cambió de posición sobre el colchón, colocando ambos brazos a manera de almohada detrás de su cabeza y adoptando una postura fetal.

Dios, quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y evitar todo lo que había pasado. Deseaba… nunca haber salido de casa de los Dursley e ido a Hogwarts. Comenzaba a pensar que su vida hubiera sido más simple, menos dolorosa, en caso de haber permanecido en su alacena, levantándose todos los días al escuchar el taconeo de tía Petunia en las escaleras… Pero sabía que ese era un pensamiento muy cobarde de su parte y él no era así. Sólo se estaba dejando llevar por ese sentimiento de pánico y angustia que le palpitaba en el pecho cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía con Snape, Dumbledore y… Draco.

Draco Malfoy, ese traidor doble cara.

Harry cerró los ojos, el corazón latiéndole en el pecho a una velocidad asombrosa, casi mareándolo. Pensar en Draco dolía tanto como sacarse las veinte uñas del cuerpo con pinzas. Porque durante todo el maldito año escolar, Harry había intentado creer en él y ayudarlo cuando se había percatado de que algo no le iba bien y, desgraciadamente, toda esa persecución había derivado en un sentimiento que aún no se _atrevía _a llamar por un nombre definitivo...

Y ahora se sentía el hombre más tonto del mundo por haber creído que Draco también sentía algo especial por él y que, por eso, sería capaz de luchar contra las órdenes de Voldemort.

Chasqueó la lengua, irritado, y volvió a retorcerse sobre el colchón, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda.

Quería dejar de pensar. Quería dejar de sentirse tan triste y derrotado. Quería dejar de percibir esos brotes de ira que le generaban un nudo en la boca del estómago y lo obligaban a dar paseos por su habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado…

No. Él _era _un león enjaulado, siempre lo había sido. Y Voldemort le había puesto más candados a la puerta de la celda al llevarse a Draco y asesinar a Dumbledore.

De nuevo, todo se resumía a Voldemort.

Cerró los ojos y estiró la mano para presionar el interruptor de la lámpara de noche. Lo mejor era intentar descansar todo lo que pudiera: Alastor Moody le había enviado una misiva la noche pasada, explicándole que la Orden del Fénix estaba haciendo los preparativos para mantenerlo a salvo, bueno, a él y a los Dursley, apenas cumpliera diecisiete años y que debía estar listo para ese momento. No querían nada de retrasos, como la última vez que habían ido a buscarlo a Privet Drive y Tonks había tenido que ayudarlo a empacar.

Eso era el único hálito de vida que le quedaba: saber que pronto saldría de ese lugar y que la batalla real comenzaría. Que por fin podría poner en práctica todos los conocimientos que Albus Dumbledore le había dejado para ese momento.

Suspiró y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

En la sala, se apagó el televisor y la voz de tía Petunia dejó de escucharse. Tío Vernon tosió y Dudley se quejó de que su caja de galletas favoritas se había terminado. Tía Petunia le prometió comprarle un poco más el día siguiente. Familia normal, noche normal, vida normal. Harry se moría de ganas por ver sus caras cuando alguien de la Orden les dijera que tenían que abandonar su elegante casa en Little Whinging e irse a vivir a alguna otra parte para que Voldemort no pudiera utilizarlos contra Harry.

Escuchó pasos en la escalera y se apresuró a darle la espalda a la puerta, pues sabía que tío Vernon revisaría la habitación antes de irse a la cama para asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo "sus cosas de raros", como era su costumbre desde que el muchacho había entrado a Hogwarts.

Pronto, la casa se quedó en absoluto silencio y el único ruido que llegó a los oídos de Harry fueron los gorjeos de _Hedwig, _que dormitaba en su jaula, con la cabeza debajo del ala. Poco a poco, él también comenzó a adormecerse y, gracias al cielo, no volvió a soñar con Dumbledore, pero sí con Draco, que, sentado a una larga mesa ocupada por más personas, pálido como la cera de las velas que iluminaban la estancia, observaba con aprehensión al _hombre _sentado a la cabeza de los demás y que se sacudía entre risas al escuchar la nueva información que uno de sus _súbditos _tenía que dar.

_Oh, Draco…_

¿Estaba dormido o despierto? Escuchó el ruido de un vehículo transitando la calle. Posiblemente el bonito auto deportivo del vecino del que tanto se quejaban los Dursley…

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento cuando la larga serpiente de ojos brillantes como cuentas entró a la habitación por una puerta cercana y comenzó a enrollarse lentamente en su silla, rozando una de sus piernas. Harry lo oyó gemir bajito. La mujer sentada a su lado, de brillante cabello plateado, le sujetó por debajo de la mesa una mano, apretando con fuerza…

Harry no dejó pasar desapercibido el detalle y rió más, sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras del mortífagos sentado a su lado. Esa voz…

_¡Avada Kedavra!_

—Bien hecho, Snape —dijo Harry, con esa descarada sonrisa sin labios dibujada en la cara. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en el rostro de Draco, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—. Te aseguro que esta información sobre la Orden del Fénix me será muy útil cuando me encuentre con Harry Potter —ojos rojos de nuevo fijos en el rostro de Draco. _Nagini _deslizándose lentamente por su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre la mesa. Lágrimas saladas recorriendo las pálidas mejillas del único adolescente en la estancia—. Oh, Draco, limpia esas lágrimas —susurró Harry con voz afligida y estiró un brazo para tocarle la cara. Le hizo un rasguño a propósito en la piel con una de sus afiladas uñas—, me harás pensar que fue un error reclutarte… ¿lo fue? —preguntó con un murmullo, clavando la uña en la piel. Draco se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y a limpiarse el llanto y la sangre de la cara, dejando escapar un suave quejido de dolor—. Eso pensé —sonrió Harry de nuevo.

Despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido que produjo la puerta de un auto cerrándose en la calle…

_Oh, Draco, _pensó de nuevo, ésta vez con verdadero pesar, _si no te hubieras desvanecido como la serpiente que eres, podría hacer algo para ayudarte…_

Apesadumbrado, no volvió a dormir en toda la noche.


End file.
